Las 3 cutie mark crusaders
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: las pequeñas potrillas estas desesperadas por no poder conseguir sus cutie mark, pero un pony les hará ver que a veces hay que tener paciencia, porque lo esperaban puede ser mejor de lo que piensan


Era un soleado día en el siempre bello pueblo de Ponyville, cerca de la plaza tres pequeñas potrillas jugaban tratando de obtener sus cutíes marks

-vamos Applebloom, creo que ya lo intentamos más de 100 veces – Sweetie Belle solo se decepciono, seguida por Scootaloo

-odio decirlo pero tiene razón, ya hemos intentado de todo

-pero no podemos rendirnos, tal vez la consigamos a la 101 –las tres discutieron sin darse cuenta que un pony se les acercaba por detrás –y yo digo que…

-pero miren a estas pequeñas tan desesperadas –exclamo el extraño pony – y díganme ¿a qué se debe tal tristeza?

-es que –las tres se miraron sus flancos en blanco –aun no obtenernos nuestras cutie mark y…

-y por ello están tan triste –las tres asintieron –vengan les contare una historia, además una pony rosada me dijo que no me moviera d aquí, y en lo que a mí respecta, me asusta

-sí, Pinkie pie siempre es así

-con que se llama pinkie pie, de seguro me lo dijo pero no la logre escuchar –el pony se sentó al pie de un roble frondoso, respiro profundo sintiendo la corteza del árbol con nostalgia –este árbol me recuerda una historia de tierra lejanas ¿quieren oírla?

-¡sí! –las potrillas se sentaron formando un semicírculo, frente al pony

-bien, esta es una historia que me contaron alguna vez los hombres

-¡hombres, ¿cómo, humanos?! –grito Lyra casi estrellándose sobre el pony, el cual asintió con temor, y sin siquiera verlo venir la pony se sentó a su lado atenta con una libreta y plumas – ¿usted conoció humanos, como son, que comen, dónde están?

-calma mi niña, si deseas escuchar esta historia entonces quédate –Lyra es acomodo con sui libreta –como iba diciendo, esta historia me la contaron hace ya mucho tiempo

-hace…mucho tiempo –Lyra repitió a la vez que escribía en su libreta

-en la cumbre de una montaña, tres pequeños árboles amigos que soñaban en grande sobre lo que el futuro deparaba para ellos….El primer arbolito miró hacia las estrellas y dijo: "Yo quiero guardar tesoros. Quiero estar repleto de oro y de piedras preciosas. Yo seré el cofre de tesoros más hermoso del mundo"…..El segundo arbolito observó el pequeño arroyo en su camino hacia el mar y dijo: "Yo quiero viajar a través de mares inmensos y llevar conmigo a reyes poderosos. Yo seré el barco más importante del mundo"…..El tercer arbolito miró hacia el valle y vio a hombres agobiados de tantos infortunios, fruto de sus pecados y dijo: "Yo no quiero jamás dejar la cima de la montaña. Quiero crecer tan alto que cuando la gente del pueblo se detenga a mirarme, levanten su mirada al cielo y piensen en Dios. Yo seré el árbol más alto del mundo"

-entonces los hombres tiene una deidad –interrumpió Lyra con emoción – ¿Cómo es, es como ellos, el los gobierna, donde lo podemos conocer?

-pequeña, estas llena de preguntas –respondió –pero solo te diré, lo que se, mas no ahora,

-por favor Lyra déjalo continuar

-Los años pasaron. Llovió, brilló el sol y los pequeños árboles se convirtieron en majestuosos cedros. Un día, tres leñadores subieron a la cumbre de la montaña. El primer leñador miró al primer árbol y dijo: "¡Qué árbol tan hermoso!", y con la arremetida de su hacha el primer árbol cayó. "Ahora me deberán convertir en un cofre hermoso, voy a contener tesoros maravillosos", dijo el primer árbol…Otro leñador miró al segundo árbol y dijo: "¡Este árbol es muy fuerte, es perfecto para mí!". Y con la arremetida de su hacha, el segundo árbol cayó. "Ahora deberé navegar mares inmensos", pensó el segundo árbol, "Deberé ser el barco más importante para los reyes más poderosos de la tierra"…..El tercer árbol sintió su corazón hundirse de pena cuando el último leñador se fijó en él. El árbol se paró derecho y alto, apuntando ferozmente al cielo. Pero el leñador ni siquiera miró hacia arriba, y dijo: "¡Cualquier árbol me servirá para lo que busco!". Y con la arremetida de su hacha, el tercer árbol cayó.

-que hacen niñas –Rarity llego para ver lo que hacían las niñas, tan tranquilas escuchando a un pony desconocido, que estaba junto a Lyra, que apuntaba en una libreta –oh, discúlpeme, buneos días joven….

-mi nombre por ahora no tiene importancia, pero muchas gracias por el saludo –Rarity se ruborizo ligeramente –si desea puede quedarse a escuchar mi historia, le aseguro que no le quitara mucho de su valioso tiempo

-le agradezco la invitación, pero no puedo ya que tengo muchos pedidos que hacer –con ello la pony se retiró llevándose sus telas, sin pensar en mas

-continúe – Applebloom exclamo

-El primer árbol se emocionó cuando el leñador lo llevó a una carpintería. Pero el carpintero lo convirtió en una caja de alimentos, Aquel árbol hermoso no fue cubierto con oro, ni llenado de tesoros, sino que fue cubierto con polvo de la cortadora y llenado con alimento para animales de granja hambrientos…El segundo árbol sonrió cuando el leñador lo llevó cerca de un embarcadero, pero ningún barco imponente fue construido ese día. En lugar de eso, aquel árbol fue cortado y convertido en un simple bote de pesca, era demasiado chico y débil para navegar en el océano, ni siquiera un río, y fue llevado a un pequeño lago….El tercer árbol estaba confundido cuando el leñador lo corto para hacer tablas fuertes y lo abandono en un almacén de madera. "¿Que estará pasando?", fue lo que se preguntó el árbol, "Yo todo lo que quería era quedarme en la cumbre de la montaña y apuntar a Dios"

-qué triste –exclamo Pinkie pie sentada aun lado de su cañón de fiestas – yo venía a darle una bienvenida a ponyville, para poder ser su amiga y presentarle a todos mis amigos, pero al verlo contar esa historia, mejor me senté a escuchar, sobre todo cuando esa historia me recuerda, no sé qué…

- a nosotras –las tres quedaron cabizbajas

-pero hay un final feliz… ¿verdad? –El pony asintió alegrándolas –vamos cuéntenos

-¡sí! –pinkie saco una bolsa de palomitas

-Muchísimos días y noches pasaron. A los tres árboles ya casi se les habían olvidado sus sueños. Pero una noche, una luz de estrella dorada alumbró el primer árbol cuando una joven mujer puso a su hijo recién nacido en la caja de alimento. "Yo quisiera haberle podido hacer una cuna al bebe" Dijo su esposo a la mujer, la madre le apretó la mano a su esposo y sonrió mientras la luz de la estrella dorada alumbraba la madera suave y fuerte de la cuna. Y la mujer dijo: "Este pesebre es hermoso". Y de repente el primer árbol supo que contenía el tesoro más grande el mundo.

-¿Cómo? –exclamo una voz detrás del grupo

-eso es a su debido tiempo señorita, ya lo entenderán si desea quedarse a escucharla

-el tiene razón –Twilight, Applejack, y Rainbow dash es habían ya sentado ante la pequeña multitud –disculpe interrumpirlo, pero lo vimos y pensamos que…

Claro siéntese –respondió

-hermana, pensé que tendrías trabajo en la granja, sobre todo…

-sí, pero Twilight me pidió ayuda con algo y le pedí a Big Mac que me supliera, además si ella desea ser una Apple, tiene que trabajar duro,

-por favor Applejack, recuerda que es la princesa Luna,

-eso lo sé, pero si desea ser parte de esta familia tiene que saber lo que es el trabajo que realizamos todos los días

-eso no importa, por favor siga

-Pasaron más años y una tarde, un gentil maestro de un pueblo vecino subió con unos pocos seguidores a bordo de la vieja barca de pesca. El maestro, agotado, se quedó dormido mientras el segundo árbol navegaba tranquilamente sobre el lago. De repente, una impresionante y aterradora tormenta se abatió sobre ellos. El segundo árbol se llenó de temor pues las olas eran demasiado fuertes para la pobre barca en que se había convertido. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, le faltaban las fuerzas para llevar a sus tripulantes seguros a la orilla. ¡Naufragaba!. ¡Qué gran pena, pues no servía ni para un lago! Se sentía un verdadero fracaso. Así pensaba cuando el maestro, sereno, se levantó y, alzando su mano dio una orden: "calma". Al instante, la tormenta cesó tan rápido como comenzó. De repente el segundo árbol supo que llevaba a bordo al rey del cielo, tierra y mares.

-wow…

-entonces en ella iba un poderoso hechicero – Twilight exclamo sin interés – eso es increíble, pocos unicornios pueden detener una tormenta

-espera un momento, según mis conocimientos los humanos no pueden usar magia –las cuatro ponys miraron con ironía a Lyra

-aquí vamos otra vez, Lyra los humanos no existen, ya déjate de eso

-de hecho Rainbow dash, él nos dijo que esta historia se la conto un humano –el asintió ante las pony s en un silencio sepulcral

-así es niñas, tienen razón, los hombres no tienen magia, ademas el sitio donde viven es como el bosque everfree, no lo pueden controlar, y yo nunca dije que usara un hechizo, solo dio una orden a la tormenta

-pero la única forma de hacer algo así es con hechizo, y si dices que no tienen magia como lo hiso, hasta las princesa requieren un hechizo para mover el sol y la luna, simplemente no se les puede ordenar –se sentó con las patas delanteras entrecruzadas

-ya Twilight déjalo continuar

-peor primero debo decirles que esta parte del relato es algo fuerte, y antes debo hacerle entender, que el hombre de esta historia, realizo un gran sacrificio por un bien mayor

-entonces escuchémosla –el pony quiso hablar pero Rainbow se lo impidió – no le tememos a nada – Scootaloo la secundo

-una mañana, el tercer árbol se extrañó cuando sus tablas fueron tomadas de aquel almacén de madera olvidado. Se asustó al ser llevado a través de una impresionante multitud de personas enojadas. Se llenó de temor cuando unos soldados clavaron las manos de un hombre en su madera. Se sintió feo, áspero y cruel. Pero un domingo en la mañana, cuando el sol brilló y la tierra tembló con júbilo debajo de su madera, el tercer árbol supo que, el amor de dios había cambiado todo, comprendió que algo muy grande había ocurrido. De repente todo había cambiado. Sus leños bañados en sangre ahora refulgían como el sol. ¡Se llenó de felicidad y supo que era el árbol más valioso que había existido o existirá jamás pues aquel hombre era el rey de reyes y se valió de el para salvar al mundo!

-eso fue horrible –exclamo Twilight –¡cómo es posible que algo así fuera capaz de suceder! –Estaba tan alterada como las demás que no notaron que pony simplemente miraba Lyra que veía a las niñas tristes pero reflexivas – esos seres son monstruos

-concuerdo contigo Twilight, a ellos jamás les hare una fiesta,

-como fueron capaces de matar a uno de los suyos –Applejack se movió un poco para notar a la pobre Fluttershy desmayada a un lado suyo –oh, pobrecita, debió escuchar esa última parte –todas miraron con reproche al pony pero este solo estaba concentrado en las tres pequeñas

- Esto hizo que el árbol se sintiera fuerte –decía con calma –y cada vez que la gente pensara en el tercer árbol, ellos pensarían en Dios. Eso era mucho mejor que ser el árbol más alto del mundo.

-esa historia fue bonita, al menos al principio, pero ¿Por qué la cuentan?

-por la moraleja, además según sus creencias, él se sacrificó para limpiar los pecados del mundo

-¿Y la moraleja es...?

-La próxima vez que te sientas deprimido porque no Conseguiste lo que tu querías, espera y sé feliz porque Dios está pensando en algo mejor para darte...

-yo aún no lo entiendo

-yo si –Applebloom alzo la pesuña –entendí que no nos desesperemos pro conseguir nuestras cutie mark, porque de seguro serán más geniales de lo que creemos

-más o menos

-disculpe –Lyra se levantó –aunque la historia fue diferente a otras que habai escuchado, me gustaría que me contara más sobre los hombres, quiero la información fidedigna de alguien que estuvo entre ellos

-con gusto, pero por desgracia mi tren me espera, y desconozco cuando volveré a este pueblo –se levantó con rapidez caminado hacia la estación del tren

-al menos nos podría decir cómo se llama –dijeron las tres potrillas – por si nos volvemos a encontrar en el futuro

-es posible que nunca me vuelvan a ver, pero si ese es su deseo, me llamo Sleipnir –lo acompañaron hasta la estación de tren, para verlo partir hacia quien sabe donde

-¡espera, espera! –Lyra llego con rapidez y casi exhausta, pero solo alcanzó a ver le tren irse de ahí – ¡se te olvido decirme donde viven los humanos! –se dejó caer agotada y triste sobre el andén, mientras las niñas el soplaban aire con un cartón

* * *

**por favor déjenme sus reviews**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**V**


End file.
